Dream Come true?
by Joker's slave
Summary: Joker picks up a girl and brings her to his hideout but batman "saves her". they both end up falling for her even though she doesnt come from their world. or so they think. will they ever figure out who this mystery girl really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Joker or Batman.

Umm… this is the first time I'm doing this so I hope all of you enjoy. Please leave comments and what not. Thanks.

_Chapter 1_

"Ouch my head," coming out of what feels like a comatose state I open my eyes but see nothing but darkness. My other senses begin to return and I hear what sounds like theme park music and beyond that a city. There are also footsteps, a man maybe walking around me. I then realize that it's not dark but instead there's a blind fold on me. I go to reach it but I quickly learn that I'm tied down to a chair. I begin to squirm out of panic for multiple reasons…. 1. I do not live near a theme park, 2. I don't live in a city, and 3. I'm tied to a chair blindfolded and there's a man circling me. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" I spit trying to act intimidating to hopefully scare or confuse my kidnapper.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh goody you're finally awake!" That voice… where have I- No….. No….. This is impossible! "Is there something wrong toots?" while asking me he yanked the blindfold off. I couldn't believe what I was seeing… I paid no attention to my surroundings but I knew where I was; all I did was stare at the man in front of me with not only admiration and bewilderment but also a hint of lust. I wasn't sure if I should scream out of terror or joy but all I knew was that I was here with him which should be impossible.

"Where's Harley?" I panicked a little; I wasn't sure if she'd kill me out of jealousy or not. I searched the room with my eyes ferociously for her but to no avail.

"Who?",he asked then shrugged off the question. Thank god… I thought that maybe she was out shopping with "red" or something. It seems though that he hasn't met her yet…. I began to wonder about how I got here and what I could do. I knew batman's true identity and the locations of his bat caves. I could do so much damage without lifting a finger. While I was in my own scheming little world though, I came back to notice the Joker in my face staring at me intensely like he was trying to figure me out. He shook his head and pulled out a knife. "This is No Fun… Let's make things Exciting!" I couldn't act fast enough so all I could do was close my eyes. There was a ripping noise then I felt loose I opened my eyes and when I did I jumped, his pale white face in mine. He was so close that I could smell whatever colon he had on. I had to say I enjoyed it. I looked down to find my bindings undone so now I could stand. I sat there though looking right back at him. I made my move and wrapped my arms around his neck with enough speed that it surprised him. I laid one on him as hard and long as I possibly could. Finally I let go. His eyes were wide with surprise and he scratched the back of his head out of what seemed like embarrassment.

"I am after all your biggest fan." I said smirking. "I know things about this city and your batman that even you don't know. Why don't we become partners? We can give batman the party of his life." Joker looked at me intrigued. "Can you do me one favor though? Tell me how I got here?" He told me that he was going to the supermarket to buy some ingredients for the Joker venom when he fell through a man whole and out in my garage.

"It was easy to break into the house," he said he had no choice but to kill everyone. "Once I got to your room I already found daddy's gun. I saw that you had an action figure, poster and a few drawings of me. I guess I have a soft spot for my fans. So I drugged you then took you back here. I'm not sure how we got back but we did."

I couldn't believe my ears… killed … my … family? "YOU KILLED MY FAMILY? WHAT THE HELL MAN!" My face was boiling red; I wasn't sure what I was going to do anymore. All I knew though was that I had to hurt him like he hurt me. Even though I admired this man I had to do something. As quickly as I could I tried kicking him but he caught my leg. Immediately while he was distracted by my foot I punched him square in the jaw.

"Oh you got a little bite in you; I like that. Hahahahahaha" while still holding my leg he pushed me to the ground. He sat on me pinning me down. He undid his bowtie and tied it around my wrists and placed them above my head. He grabbed my face and while turning my head he asked "how old are you anyway? 21, 22.?" He licked my face chin up slowly like he was enjoying my taste. I couldn't help but feel hot, I hoped that there would be more but I tried looking angry or unaffected. He began to reach for my chest. He dangled his fingers over them while licking his lips. His juicy red lips. My mind felt like it was melting and he knew it. I knew I couldn't let him win but he had me pinned. He had my hands bound by his purple tie. He kept one hand above me while the other ran slowly down my arms and down my side. I couldn't help but shutter at the fact that his hot hands glided down my cold body. I could feel the heat through my clothes. I wanted him so bad but I tried to stay strong and resist. His fingers began dancing around my pants button. I began to clench my body; I was at the end of my rope. He stopped all together I let out a whimper and he heard it so he began to laugh. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a switch knife and put his face up to mine so that our noses touched. I breathed in his scent once more; he licked his knife with a big smile on his face. He hovered the tip over my chest and torso until it stopped at the end of my shirt. He brought it upward tearing my shirt in half but with enough skill that he didn't damage my bra.

I hated this man yet loved him so; I still couldn't forgive him for what he did to my family but my mind was melting at the fact he was playing with my body like a rag doll.

After he was done cutting he looked at my chest with delight. "Well, well, well… look at this pair here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are ya toots a C cup?"

I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed but I nodded my head. Joker released a deep breath and slid his nose from the bottom of my chin through the crack between my breasts all the while breathing in deeply and slowly like he was savoring my scent. While he massaged my breasts harshly which felt amazing that it sent a shiver down my body, I was able to loosen the tie a bit and grabbed his head. I grabbed him from his soft green hair and lifted his head with a powerful yank. His eyes widened a bit but mostly out of surprise. I made sure his face was in mine and I licked his cheek accidentally taking off some of his make-up. Luckily he didn't notice so I stuck my tongue deep into his throat, exploring his mouth nonstop. In response he stuck his down mine, there was drool running down my cheek, he gripped my waist and squeezed them. I released a light moan and our breathing became one. I felt like I dipped my bottom half into a pool. As we were kissing his hands were sliding down my body and pressing lightly over everything on his way down to my pants. I unconsciously grinded my hips against his, he grinned "getting a little impatient are we kiddo?" he began to laugh that wild laugh that made me crazy. Lust and desperation empowered me to push him over and get on top.

"Enough of this foreplay bullshit, let's get to the main meal!" I growled as I unbuckled him. He tried sitting patiently but after a little while he became uneasy. I knew I couldn't hold him down like he did me. I took both of our pants off and started grinding on his beautifully large hard member over his boxers until he started to viciously thrust his tip into me through my underwear. As he did though you could hear my insides turning as he entered. I was losing reality at an absurdly fast pace. "Joker…. Baby… I want it." I seductively whispered into his ear even though I was practically begging. I nibbled on his ear and he played with my bra and stuck his hands inside them. His hands were so warm and making my legs shake. While I was practically gasping for air he turned me on my stomach and placed me on all fours. Once more I was dominated but I didn't care, my panties were soaked to the brim and I couldn't control myself any longer. I wiggled my hips playfully at him while I lowered my underwear. He pulled them down to my knees and pulled out his member. My eyes widened at the glorious site of his large pink headed dick. Drool ran down my chin with my tongue sticking out a little. "OH GOD, OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PUT IT IN ME!" I begged with tears in my eyes. The pleasure was so excruciating I could bear it no longer.

"Are ya ready pumpkin?" he asked with great excitement while he licked his lips. Just before he could thrust it in Batman crashed through the window and we all froze. Batman blushed a little at the sight. Joker and I were both furious and quickly put on our under garments. "The FUCK bats? Did ya hear us moaning and get jealous? Hahahahahaha!" Joker stood up still erect and threw a punch at him. Batman of course dodged it and within minutes the battle was over. He grabbed me and we flew out of the lair.

He flew me to the police department and sat me down. "Don't you know anything? Don't involve yourself with him. He's dangerous!" he growled at me. I could hold my tongue no longer and I retorted.

"Do you think I was enjoying that…. thing? The answer is no I wasn't I was being RAPED! I was KIDNAPPED and dragged to his filthy hideout. He MURDERED my family then he took me. I don't know why but he did. I have no money and no home. Look at me! Do I look like I could survive the streets wearing nothing but underwear with a bra and a torn shirt? NO." I began to sob like any good actress, making sure to get a little louder between each gasp. I was trying to make him feel at least a little guilty; I'm sure Bruce Wayne would be. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next so I slowly calmed myself down and kept my head in my hands. I also shook to add a little effect but the only response from batman I got was a pat on the shoulder and he left. I'm pretty sure he's going to do a back ground search on me or something to that extent but it was time to leave. I looked up at Commissioner Gordon and in his eyes all I could see was pity. Playing off of that, shaking I asked for some clothes. I put them on and left.

I walked around the city for awhile until I came across Wayne manor. The whole castle was lit, there was obviously a party going on. It was my perfect opportunity to get in semi unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Come True?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman/ Brue or Alfred.

Please enjoy chapter two and comment

_Chapter 2_

I felt small and insignificant compared to the towering castle known as Wayne Manor. People were entering and leaving with their overly lavished costumes. I looked at my clothes from the police station. Sweat pants with a GCPD T-shirt. I defiantly was not looking spiffy enough so I scratched the idea of going in. Instead I sat on the steps and waited for the night to end. I waited and waited and waited. I had no idea how long it would take for this fake party to end. I know that commoners latch onto the rich when they throw parties for the public… only to get some reputation. I had nothing; no money, no family and no home. All I knew was that the party was going way into the night. I was beginning to nod off on the cold hard steps until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Miss, what are you doing here?" I gathered enough tears in my eyes so it looked like I was recently crying then turned my head to see the young handsome Bruce Wayne. I told him that I had nowhere to go and no money.

"Please Mr. Wayne. I can't trust anyone else in this city except for you." He stood there thinking about my words. I knew that he did some sort of search on me. I knew that there were little to no results so he had to let me in. That was a given. I had to make sure that I seemed like a poor defenseless woman in both of Bruce's worlds even though my back ground or lack of seems a little suspicious. I sat there a little longer until finally he patted me on the shoulder to let me know I could get up.

"Alright you can come in for now." I didn't like that at all. With that short sentence I knew he found me suspicious and he's going to dump me as soon as he learns everything about me. I know that I'm going to make that extremely difficult for him. I followed him inside the Manor and into the main hall. It was bigger than I ever thought it could be. No wonder why people liked coming here. You literally felt like an ant in comparison. "Alfred, get this young woman some clothes."

"Yes Master Bruce."

"By the way what is your name?" I told him. "That's a beautiful name. I bet you've been through a lot tonight." I couldn't help but to smile even though that smile had sadness in it I wouldn't let it show.

"You have no idea."

"Oh? Why don't you tell me more about it then?" he put his cool hand on my back and guided me to the huge lounge room. He signaled me to sit and I did. The couch was so comfortable I wanted to fall asleep immediately but I couldn't; I had to choose my words carefully for my response. I was thinking about telling him the full story but then I thought that keeping the "rape" part a secret would make it seem more politically correct. You know like you never tell people you don't know very well the Whole story it makes you seem too eager. So I told him a quicker version that I was kidnapped and brought here then sadly after I added that my family was killed and that I had nowhere to go then I added that Batman saved me. Bruce put his hand to his chin like he was making sure my story didn't change compared to our first meeting. It seemed like he was thinking hard on what he was going to say next like the city's safety depended on it. "I'm so sorry. I truly am… Alfred will show you to your room and while you're there you can shower when you're done breakfast will be here waiting for you."

"Thank you so much." Bruce walked with me and Alfred to the stairs then nodded goodbye and went down the hall. Out of the corner of my though I saw him glaring at me like I was some sort of criminal and in reality I wasn't at all invited inside this mansion. I felt shivers go down my spine. I could never forget that look.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream Come True?

Chapter 3

Author note: Sorry it took so long. I really am. I hope you enjoy the update. :)

I've been looking for the Joker's hideout for a few weeks. It's never that hard. I just have to look for something that relates to clowns and today it's an abandoned theme park. No surprise. After beating up a few thugs I got a little tired so from there on I decided to avoid them. "Finally…." I thought to myself as I make it to the roof that's across the window of the Joker's room. Now to review the plan: crash through the window, take out the Joker, leave, and drop him off at Arkham. Alright that seems simple enough. "Here we go!"

**CRASH!**

Once I crashed through the window and regained my footing I realized I crashed into a sex scene from a porno. This beautiful woman wiggling her nice plump ass was on all fours practically begging for it. Her green shirt was torn in half right down the middle. I was slightly surprised that she still had on her blue laced bra which cupped her so perfectly. As soon as I crashed in they noticed me and put on some underwear. "The Fuck Bats?!" Joker yelled at me with anger and the girl looked furious that I interrupted. The joker ran up to me and punched me in the jaw. I was no longer in the mood to fight, I was much more curious about the girl. So I tried to make the battle as quick as possible. Like always I beat him. I didn't have time to figure out how to carry the girl and the Joker at the same time so I just took the girl.

As we were gliding to the police station the wind blew her hair and her scent floated towards my nose. She smelled of fruit and candy, no wonder why the Joker took such a liking to her. Her natural scent is so euphoric. I almost couldn't control myself. By the time I was about to do things that I was going to regret we arrived at the police station.

I sat her down for a good lecturing. "Don't you know anything? Don't involve yourself with him. He's dangerous!" I knew whatever that girl's problem was, it wasn't just daddy issues. She glared back at me and told me she didn't enjoy it. Then she told me how he killed her family and took her. That I can believe but who was she? I took a picture of her through my mask and sent it to the mainframe. It was time for me to go. I almost forgot that I was hosting a party tonight. I patted her shoulder out of pity then faded into the darkness.

I arrived back home after an interesting night. "Alfred, did the results come in yet?" I asked as I fixed my black bowtie.

"Sir if I may, there were no results. She doesn't actually exist in this city or state let alone the world. The only way to know who this woman is… is by getting to know her."

"Who is this girl?" the question bothered me throughout the night and I wasn't able to enjoy the party. A charity fundraiser, where most people come for the booze and free food. I didn't care, as long as it keeps up appearances. Time went by so slowly mainly because I was trying to figure out who that wonderfully smelling woman was. After a couple of hours past midnight the party ended. I was exhausted even before then.

"Master Bruce, there's someone sitting on our steps."

"A drunken guest?"

"No sir, it's a girl dressed in used GCPD clothing."

"She left the station and came here? But why"

"Sir…. I believe the best way to answer that question is by asking her," Alfred opened the door and gestured I go to her.

I walked outside; I didn't realize how cold it was. L looked at the girl who seemed to be nodding off on my steps. I put my hand on her shoulder to try to wake her up a bit. "Miss, what are you doing here?" I asked politely and softly. What surprised me was the fact that her eyes were full of tears. She told me how she didn't have a home or any money, which I know is true. She begged me to let her in. I wasn't sure what to do. I would be able to get to know who she is but at the same time I don't trust her. After thinking for a while I patted her shoulder to hint she could get up. "Alright you can come in… for now." I walked to the manor with the girl behind me. "Alfred, get this poor woman some clothes."

"Yes Master Bruce."

"By the way, what is your name?" she told me her name, my body shivered. I had no idea why her name sounded so sexy… no Euphoric. All I knew was that she would have to sleep down the hall because all of the images of the amusement park were resurfacing. The memory of her scent began to fill my nose. I started to sweat trying to control my urges. I have to end the night. "That's a beautiful name. I bet you've been through a lot tonight." To my surprise a light giggle escaped her as if she thought my observation was obvious or that I already knew.

"You have no idea." Oh but I did. Now I'm curious if she's going to tell me the same story or change it up a bit.

"Oh? Then why don't you tell me more about it?" she told me that she was kidnapped by the Joker and that her family was killed in the process. She then proceeded to tell me that batman came to save her and she decided to come here because she heard of my generosity. She hoped she could stay. I did pity the girl. "Yes that's fine. You do know you can't stay here for long though." I can't keep her here. I don't want her snooping around and I don't know if I can control myself around her. I'm keeping her here until I learn everything I need to know.

"Of course. I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"You're not a burden. Why don't you go shower and come down for breakfast." I nodded toward Alfred.

"Thank you." Alfred guided her to her room. I can finally release the tension. My heart was beating fast and there is a heat in me that I've never encountered before. I needed a moment to myself. I headed to my room to take care of some much needed business. After I finished I headed toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Alfred. I need to know more about this girl. She's not telling me something."

"Well Sir, maybe if you talk to the kidnapper… maybe he can tell you something." It is true that he took her from her home but talking to the Joker can sometimes be difficult.

"Alright. Take care of her Alfred."

"Yes Sir. Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Come True? **

Chapter 4

This is going to be a pain in my ass to find the Joker….or maybe not. Joker was walking through an alley way kicking a dead cat. All I could think was typical. "Joker!" I swooped down in front of him and he jumped.

"Watch it Bats! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He scanned me.

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl you were screwing last night."

"Oh! You mean my biggest fan. She fucking adores me! I like her too… WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" His voice went from calm and happy to complete rage. He was throwing punches at me randomly with just blind fury. I dodged them all with ease.

"Joker. Clam. Your. Self. Let. Me. Explain." I caught one of his fists and pinned him down. He never got so emotional over a woman let alone a girl. Joker made a low growling sound. He wasn't his usual self… even though that sounds weird to say. "Listen to me. She is currently being questioned and housed." I told him in a motherly tone. Soft and calming. Joker relaxed a bit.

"Where... Bats…. I want her back." He sounded upset. Why does he like her so much, she isn't _that _special. Images of her body once again flooded into my head, I started feeling that burning need for her. I began to sweat and I tried to stay focus.

"Listen Joker. I can't take you to her. You're a dangerous person."

"And she's not? Look at her! She has something most women don't. And I LIKE IT! So give her back to me! If you don't I'll burn the whole city down looking for her! He squirmed under me and tensed up again. He was right; there was something about her that was different from the rest… but what?

"Joker I can't let you see her."

"This is war Bats!" Joker wiggled his hand down to his pants and pulled out one of his many switch blades. He thrust it into one of my weak points in my armor and cut my leg. I winced and punched him in the face. I kept him pinned. I refused to let him go. "Oh boys!" apparently the Joker had his goons out and about the street waiting for me. I had no choice but to get off of him and fight. Even though they were easy to beat a mist the chaos I heard the joker's maniacal laughter in the background. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Nighty night Bats!" oh shi-

"Heya' there bats! You've been out for quite a while! Hehe." My head was pounding, what did he hit me with? "You know Bats you keep bending my pipes… I don't have many left. Hehe" well that answers that. Like usual I was tied to a chair so I squirmed a little to get one of my extra baterangs to cut the rope. "I don't think so…" Joker waved his finger at me. listen here Bats. I'm done playing games. I'm down right serious." I tried yelling at Joker to quit fucking around but I couldn't. "Oh? You like my new toy? HAHAHAHAHA. It's a collar that presses on your vocal cords. I decided to add my own personal touch to it. So each time you try speaking the vibrations will hit the collar and my laugh will come out of its tiny little speaker. My eyes widened and tried yelling at him again

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"See? Didn't I tell ya? Oh looky here!" Joker put a mirror to my face and what I saw came from my deepest nightmares. I was unmasked and dressed as the Joker from shoelace to the green hair. Why the fuck am I in this! "Oh Brucey, Brucey, Brucey…you sure are the last person I suspected to be Batman. But now I can guess where you have her and you are going to Arkham! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I was practically cursing at him but nothing came out but a laugh; his laugh. I was furious; even more than that. I wanted to kill him there and now.

"The police are on their way Brucy! I mean Joker. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Joker put on my mask and cape the best he could and left. He went what I assumed to be my manor. I have never felt so weak in my life. Joker was serious and it took me this long to figure it out. I heard sirens outside and Gordon burst through the door.

"Looks like Batman foiled you again huh Joker! Heh."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


End file.
